Fossil fuel is one of the main energy sources for many applications during the past hundred years of the modern world. The supply of the fossil fuel is being depleted at a fast pace due to the development of the technology and extensive use. Environmental pollution caused by the fossil fuel also increased because of the excessive use by the modern world. Solar energy and wind energy, which are considered as renewable energy sources, have minimum amount of pollution towards the environment. The use of these renewable energy sources have been increasing rapidly in the recent history. Solar energy is captured from the use of solar panels and the wind energy is captured from the use of wind turbines. Most of these applications have limitations. Because of their limitations, these applications are hardly used by the automotive industry. Most vehicles are completely powered by gasoline or diesel. With the increasing number of automobiles in the transportation system, the use of gasoline also increases. When passengers of these vehicles turn on the heating or cooling system in a vehicle, they need to keep the vehicle engine running to provide the power supply for the heating or cooling system, even if the car is not moving at the time, which means, for this purpose the passengers has to spend fuel, and meanwhile, pollute the air. If there is an apparatus that can be implemented into the vehicle in order to reduce the amount of gasoline being used, it will be a great addition to the vehicle industry and to the consumers, as well. So, it is the objective of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks. The present invention uses the jet streamer turbine to generate electricity power that can be stored in an associated battery, which will further provide power supply for various on vehicle appliances or even for driving the vehicle. The present invention can be used in a vehicle to power some of the appliances in the vehicle whether the vehicle is moving or stationary. The invention is not limited to the vehicle industry and it can also be used in the housing industry with the same great results.